


Forgetting (Important Days)

by Wolvesta



Series: Wolf’s Den of 9-1-1 Stories [11]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accomplishment, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday Angst (a little), Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Lilo and Stitch References, M/M, Passing the MCAT, Surprise Party, established Buddie, forgotten birthdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesta/pseuds/Wolvesta
Summary: Prompt: Buck is stoked about his birthday coming up and when he gets invited to Bobby and Athena’s he thinks everybody will celebrate. Maddie has work, so she’s gonna come later. When he gets there instead of birthday wishes Buck is silently devastated when the party is for Hen passing the MCAT. He plasters on a smile until Eddie and Chris arrive and both wish him a happy birthday and give him a gift. The rest of the team is horrified especially Hen.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Wolf’s Den of 9-1-1 Stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551724
Comments: 16
Kudos: 383





	Forgetting (Important Days)

Buck feels two things when he wakes up one morning. The first thing he feels is the sunlight on his back, coming in from the windows that Eddie must have opened earlier. The second thing he feels are kisses being pressed into all parts of his face. First, on his lips, then on his cheeks, his forehead, nose and then one final one on his lips again.

When this one lingers for a few seconds, he groans before kissing back. The lips pull away and begin to gently attack his neck, leaving soft butterfly kisses on any surface area that is exposed. He then feels a weight increase on his hips and he smiles as he gets one more kiss before opening his eyes. The first thing he sees is Eddie’s smiling face on top of him.

“Happy birthday baby” Eddie says and Buck looks away in confusion but his eyes widen in realization.

“Oh...so it is!” Buck says and it has Eddie softly laughing.

“The big 3-0. You’re thirty today!”

“Ugh, I feel old” Buck says and it has Eddie fall to the side in laughter.

“If you feel old, imagine how I feel. I’m 35”

“Yet you don’t look a day over 24” Buck says and he smiles as it makes Eddie laugh. They stop when they hear a knock at the door, the door then opens and reveals a 11-year-old Christopher.

“Hey buddy” Eddie says and Chris smiles as he walks up to Buck’s side of the bed. Buck moves over as Chris climbs into the bed before falling into Buck’s arms.

“Happy birthday pops” Chris says as he gives Buck a hug.

“Oh thank you kiddo” Buck says as he hugs Chris tight. His heart doing a somersault at the name, which is rarely spoken unless something serious.

“Make a wish sweetheart” he hears in a whisper in his ear and Buck pulls back in confusion. He then smiles when he sees a stack of waffles with his favorite toppings and a lit candle being held in front of him. He closes his eyes for a moment before opening them and blowing out the candle.

_He hugs his boys close and knows his wish already came true when they hug him back._

{~}{~}

“Hey Buck” he hears from behind him. He turns to see Bobby approaching him from his office.

“Hi Bobby, what’s up?”

“You free this evening?” Bobby asks and Buck knows where this is going, but he keeps a straight face on.

“Yea I should be. Why?” Buck asks in anticipation, and it only grows when Bobby shrugs.

“Athena is having a party for a cele-something tonight,” Bobby says and Buck finds himself excited, but he forces his face to be neutral.

“Oh cool, what time should I come?”

“Around 6:00 is fine, pass the message to Eddie,” Bobby says before turning away. Buck tilts his head in confusion, he wonders if its a surprise party, but he finds himself excited nonetheless.

“I will…anything else?” Buck asks, and he feels his heart sink a little when Bobby responds.

“Uh no? Make sure the firetruck is stocked and ready” Bobby says in a dismissive tone and Buck nods before walking away.

_Ok…so maybe he’ll say it tonight_

Buck thinks to himself as he goes down to the ambulance. Eddie has the day off but is running errands for them and his Abuela. He texts the message to Eddie and runs into Chim.

“Morning Chim. How’s the dad life treating you?” Buck asks and Chim laughs as he pulls out his phone.

“It’s stressful, but I know they’re safe with my parents today.” Chim says as he shows Buck a picture of his baby with his parents.

“That’s so cute. So what are we doing tonight?”

“Hen will be there tonight, so don’t dress to fancy ok?” Chim says before patting his back and walking away. Buck tilts his head in confusion…did no one know today was his birthday? Buck shakes his head at the ridiculous notion, there’s no way they forgot his birthday…

_Right?_

{~}{~}

Buck pockets his phone before sliding out of the car. He just got off the phone with Maddie, who tells him she will be by later after finishing some paperwork for her job. And he knows Eddie and Chris will be by in about an hour, so he mentally prepares himself before going inside. He knows that they are going to surprise him, and he knows he doesn’t have the best face when he gets a surprise. So he mentally prepares himself as Athena opens the door.

“Hello there Buck, welcome,” Athena says as she pulls him in for a hug. She leads him down the stairs and waits for the yell of SUR-

_There’s nothing_

No one even sees him coming in, until Athena makes the announcement.

“Look who made it!” Everyone turns to the stairs and call out his name before turning back to the conversation. Buck is stunned at their reactions…did they forget? Chim makes his way over to him and grabs him by the arm to pull him into the conversation.

“Hey glad you made it Buck” Bobby says and Buck doesn’t say anything for a moment, leaving Bobby to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Hm? Nothing but I still don’t know what the occasion is and-“

“She’s here!” Someone yells and Buck doesn’t have time to question it before he’s pulled into the group. He looks at the door and sees Hen walk in the house with Athena.

“SURPRISE!” Is what everyone screams and Hen gasps in shock before laughing. Buck stands there in shock…this isn’t a party for him.

“Wait…I still don’t know what this party is for” Buck says after he gives his hug to Hen.

“Oh I’m sorry, I thought someone told you. I passed the MCAT, I’m going to med school!” Hen says excitedly.

“Oh…” Buck says…now knowing that this wasn’t a surprise party for him…it’s for Hen. Don’t get him wrong, it’s not the fact that they have a party for Hen, he’s not selfish. It’s the fact that no one remembered his birthday…he thought they would know.

“What’s wrong?” Bobby asks, hearing the disappointment in his voice. Buck shakes his head, masking the hurt behind a fake smile that he’s mastered over the years.

“Oh nothing is wrong! I just wish you told me because I feel like an idiot for showing up empty-handed. I wish I had brought the gift that I’ve been saving for Hen. It’s this really fancy Swiss pen, I was going to give it to her when she passes her exams.” Buck says, plastering on a genuine proud smile, pushing away the hurt until he gets home. It seems to have worked because Bobby nods.

“Sorry Buck, I thought someone told you. But she’ll be at work tomorrow, you can give it to her then” Bobby says before walking away. Buck nods and looks around at the party in full swing. He sees Eddie texted him, saying he’s on his way. Buck goes into the kitchen to see if he can help with anything.

“Hey Athena. Great party, need help with anything?” Buck asks and he can see a sad look on her face. Before she answers, she pulls him in for a hug. “Athena?”

“Happy Birthday baby” Athena says and it has Buck freezing. He hugs her back for a moment before he responds.

“I thought you forgot”

“I would never forget your birthday,” Athena says before squeezing him for a moment. “You want me to tell them?”

“No that’s ok. It’s a party for Hen, she deserves it” Buck says before grabbing the refilled bowl of dip and taking it out to the party. He places it on the table and turns to the commotion of Bobby and Chimney bringing out a medium-sized cake. The cake is blue and has a stethoscope that says Dr. Wilson on the ribbon. It’s cute and very fitting for the occasion. Hen laughs and smiles at the cake before she begins to cut it open. Hen begins to plate the cake as soon as Buck gets a text message.

It’s Eddie and Maddie at the same time, telling him that they are outside. He goes to open the door and sees Maddie talking to Christopher in a hushed tone, something is hidden behind her back. He pretends not to notice as he plasters on a smile and steps aside to welcome them in. Maddie gives him a side hug before scurrying to the kitchen.

“Hi Buck” Chris says from Eddie’s arms.

“Hey Superman” Buck says as Eddie and Chris both give him a hug.

“Cake!” Chris says trying to squirm out of their hold to get to the treats. Eddie smiles as he puts him down, after reminding him to only get one slice. Buck shuts the door before mentally preparing himself, when Eddie sees what type of cake they have, he may not be happy. But he hopes that Eddie will let everyone enjoy the party. Passing the MCAT? Not everyone can do that, and Hen deserves to have a party celebrating that accomplishment.

He rejoins everyone who is digging into their cake, and he laughs as Chris is begging for one more slice.

“Please dad?”

“No more cake, you’ve had enough” Eddie says, but Buck can see his resolve failing. He looks around and begins to feel the hurt come back and surrounds his mind the more people keep talking to Hen. But he shakes it off and tries to enjoy himself.

{~}{~}

The party is starting to wind down and people are relaxing around the dining room table.

“So Hen, what now?” Bobby asks.

“I’ve been applying to different medical schools, let’s see which one I get into” Hen says, raising her glass as the kids play in the living room.

“She’s hoping for the UCLA Medical program” Karen adds and Hen nods.

“That way I’m still close to home” she adds and then everyone begins to talk again. Buck keeps nodding when someone pauses, not completely there for the entire conversation. He jolts when he feels Eddie’s hand on his back. He looks over as Eddie lightly bumps his forehead before getting up to check on Chris. He adds in a few verbal words here and there, but he is still tuning out the conversation. Its nearing 11:00 and no one on his team has said or done anything to show that they remembered his birthday.

He looks up when everyone stops talking and sees that Chris and Eddie are coming into the room and stop in front of Buck. He looks up in confusion.

“Is it finally time to give gifts?” Maddie asks, reaching into her purse.

“Maddie, you didn’t have to. I said no gifts-“ Hen started off but gets cut off by Maddie.

“Oh Hen this is for Buck” Maddie says, still digging in her purse.

“Why? Has he gotten into med school too?” Chim asks and it causes Bobby, Hen, and him to all laugh. The only ones who aren’t laughing are Chris, Eddie, and Maddie. Chris looks up at Eddie in confusion, but he doesn’t look at Chris, instead, he’s piecing the situation together. Eddie’s eyes widen when he connects the dots and he’s about to say something but Maddie beats him to the punch.

“No but it is his birthday,” Maddie says as she finally pulls out a small long box with a neatly wrapped bow and puts it in front of Buck. Maddie frowns when Buck doesn’t take the gift, instead choosing to keep looking at the floor. Maddie then takes a look around the room, which has grown silent. She then looks closely at the looks of shock on their faces.

_Hen has a look of horror_

_“_ You all knew that…right?” Athena asks, coming in to stand behind Maddie.

“Buck…” Hen says, getting up and she tries to approach but she stops when Buck plasters on a smile. It’s the kind where everyone knows it’s fake, but they can’t say anything. Nothing is coming out…because what can they say?

{~}{~}

“Are you still awake?” Eddie asks quietly and Buck makes a quiet noise as a confirmation. Eddie sighs as he reaches forward to wrap an arm around Buck’s stomach to pull him close, placing a soft kiss on the back of his neck before nuzzling the area.

“I’m sorry Buck…” Eddie starts off but stops when Buck turns over to face him. He places a hand on his face and starts to softly caress his birthmark, knowing that this simple action always gets Buck to relax enough to talk.

“It’s fine…no it really is because at least you remembered. And Chris and Maddie…t-that’s all I needed” Buck says and Eddie smiles sadly when Buck begins to laugh, but then starts to cry.

“Come here” Eddie says softly as he wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him closer, kissing his forehead as Buck sheds a few tears.

“I’m not mad or s-sad that they threw a party for Hen”

“I know amorcito”

“She deserved it. It’s not easy to pass the MCAT, and she worked hard for a long time to get to where she is”

“Still-“

“And I’m not crying because I didn’t get a birthday party…”

“Then what is it?” Eddie gently wipes the tear away.

“I’m crying because they didn’t remember. I would have been fine if they said happy birthday and then it was a party for Hen. But they didn’t even say that. Maddie had to remind them…they’ve known me for 5 years” Buck’s voice breaks as Eddie hugs him tighter.

. He does his best to stop Buck’s tears by wiping or kissing them away. But none of them seem to work.

He eventually hears Buck’s breathing even out and he knows he finally fell asleep. Eddie pulls him impossibly closer, hoping that Buck can feel him comfort, even in sleep. He hears a knock at the door and see Chris walking in, trying not to trip without his crutches.

“Hey mijo, everything ok? Did you call for us?” Eddie asks as he untangles one arm form Buck in order to help Chris into the bed.

“No…but- I heard Buck crying” Chris says and Eddie’s heart breaks.

“What did we tell you about eavesdropping?”

“Sorry”

“You’re not in trouble, but next time don’t do that ok?” Chris nods and lies down in between his dad and Buck.

“Is he sad because he didn’t get a party?”

“No Chris, he’s sad because no one besides aunt Maddie, Athena, and us remembered his birthday.”

“How come he didn’t say anything?” He asks, tracing the words on Buck’s arm.

“He didn’t want to take away the fact that aunt Hen got into med school” Eddie feels Chris nodding against his arm.

“We can throw him a small party. Just for him, we can-“ the bedside clock then beeps, indicating that it’s now midnight.

“Oh…never mind” Chris says, disappointed and Eddie rubs the top of his head. Once again grateful that his son was so unapologetically selfless.

_Buck’s birthday is officially over and he ended it crying instead of laughing_

{~}{~}

Buck tries to calm his anxiety by taking a shaky breath. He’s standing outside of the station and wonders how today is going to go. He then goes through the motions of changing and getting ready for the workday. He hears Hen knock from behind him.

“Happy late birthday Buck” Hen says as she hesitantly approaches him, wringing her hands together in nervousness.

“Hen…you don’t-“

“Yes I do. I’m so sorry-“ Hen cuts herself off when Buck holds out a small present to her. She lets out a breath before taking it. “Buck-“

“If I knew what yesterday was, you would have got it then. So congrats on getting into med school, I hope this helps you” Hen hesitantly opens it and she lets out a bittersweet laugh when she sees the contents. It’s a picture on Christmas with everyone and their families, and a pen with the medical emblem on it with an engraving.

_Dr. Henrietta Wilson_

“Buck…I-y-you-“ Hen tries to say, but is struggling to say the right words.

“I’m so proud of you Hen. You’ve worked so hard to get into medical school…just-“ Buck shakes his head and looks down.

“What is it?”

“Don’t forget about us…ok?” Buck asks with a teary smile and Hen instantly engulfs him in a hug.

“Evan Buckley-Diaz, for as long as I live, I will never ever forget about you. I promise” Hen says as she cups his face and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “You’re my family…and family means-“

“-Nobody gets left behind”

“Or forgotten”

“I hate that Denny and Chris watch Lilo & Stitch every time they hang out.” Buck says as he sniffs.

“You just hate it because you cry every time you watch it”

“Screw Frozen! The story of Lilo and Nani is a real story of sisterhood”

“So you’ve said every time” Hen says laughing. She then tucks the pen and photo safely into her locker.

“Where are we going?” Buck asks as she takes his hand and leads him up the stairs, but Hen doesn’t respond. Buck then sees everyone, including Eddie and Chris gathered around a small cake with a candle that is being lit by Bobby.

“This is something we should have done yesterday…I’m so sorry Buck I-“ Chim tries to start but gets cut off by Buck.

“Guys, it’s fine, my birthday is over, you don’t need to do this. My birthday is over, lets just forget about it. “

“Buck no, we should have done this for you yesterday. We’re sorry, so whatever it takes for you to forgive us-“

“I already forgave you guys. The party was for Hen and her accomplishments, she deserved it more than-“

“Just let us do this for you Buck, you deserve it too. And I’m sorry for making that joke yesterday” Chim says as he pulls out his phone to record a video.

“I know this is late, but happy birthday kid” Bobby says as he steps up from behind Chim.

“I-“ Buck sighs as he gives a small smile, “Thanks Bobby” he says before blowing out the candle.

_And though they are celebrating his birthday one day too late, he loves them all anyway._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Feel Free to comment!  
  
Come visit me on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chitownwolf)!

Sorry is ending sucked, just wanted to finish the story. 

Through it all will be out soon, currently binge-watching **The Boys**


End file.
